Bitter Fudge
by Sexy pet777
Summary: a rich pet arrives at the shop and everyone is excited. Dispite the rich pet being nice, she bullies Pepper behind everyone's backs. Sunil one day finds a bruise on Pepper's arm and now it is up to him to reviel Chocolate's true colors. Will he succed?
1. nice or bitter?

Pepper is getting bullied by one of the new pets and she is too scared to tell anybody. Sunil tries and gets down to the bottom of what's going on.

* * *

"Everyone!" Russell said. "Gather round." The pets all sat around the pet stage, (or wind ciel or whatever I don't give a crap.) And looked up at Russell.

"Now," Russell said, walking back and forth. "We are going to have a very special pet here today. Her name is Chocolate. She is... I dare say it... the richest womanIin town's pet." Every blinked. Russell sighed. "Ms Jade." Now everyeveryone understood... and was very excited.

Ms. Jade was the richest and most loveliest woman in the downtown city. She was so perfect and was a brilliant fashion lover, which made her a close friend of Mona Autumn. And now she is very intrested in Blythe's pet fashion and wanted to have a chat with her. And she was going to leave Chocolate here!

"This is great!" Penny Ling cheered. "I Hope she's very nice." "Wel," Zoe said. "I'm sure she is. And Choclate must love fasion." "Well if Ms Jade loves fashion, then I bet you she does." "I Don't doubt it." Zoe said.

"Yo!" Vinnie exclaime. "When Chocolate gets here, we should totally give her anawesome welcome." "Yeah." Pepper said, grinning. "We can all show her our talents." "That is correct." Sunil agreed. "And she will be so happy at littlest pet shop!" "Yeah!" Everybody cheered.

The door opened. The pets gasped and smiled.

Blythe, and a fair woman, probaly 27 or so, came in. The woman had short curly black hair and wore a fur coat, that wasn't real fur of course. And she had emerald eyes and a kind smile. She also carried a pet kenel with her. "I'm sure Chocolate will be happy here," Ms. Jade said. "She's a very friendly raccoon." "She'l be fine." Blythe said. "The pets here are very friendly and stick together no matter what." She smiled at the pets.

Blythe opened Chocolate's crate and her and Ms. Jade walked out.

Everyone walked up to the kenal. A brown and red racoon came out. She was about Pepper and Zoe's size. She smiled a friendly smile. "Welcome to littlest pet shop." Russell said. "A Pleasure to be here." Chocolate said. "I Like her." Penny whispered to MInka. "She's nice."

"My name is Russell." Russell greeted. "I'm pretty much the leader around here. I keep things clean and tidy." Chocolate smile. "I Just love tidy things." She said. Russell grinned and walked over to Zoe. "I'm Zoe. And I am fashion, perfection model." She began to do poses. "I Am also a faboulous, divine singer. Bet you wish you were me, huh?" Chocolate nodded. "I could never do any of that."

"I'm Minka." Minka exlaimed all hyper. "I am super duper hyperactivly hyper! Also, I love to paint." Minka got a paint brush and drew a moustache on Chocolate. they both giggled and Chocolate wiped off the paint.

"I'm Penny Ling. I'm a little sensitive, but I love new pets. And hugs." She hugged chocolate. "Aww." Chocolate said. "I love hugs too!" She hugged penny ling back.

"Yo yo!" Vinnie cheered. "Wassup. My name's Vinnicent Terrio. But everyone calls me vinnie." Chocolate fist bumped him. "Nice." She said. "I know right?" Vinnie said, smirking at Russell. Russell rolled his eyes.

"I am Sunil." Sunil said. "I came from India, but my parents and me flew to america and we have a good life here. I am also a magician." Sunil took out his hat and magic wand. He began to do a trick... but of coruse it exploded. Sunil began coughing. "Don't worry." Chocolate said. "You'll get the hang of It." Sunil smiled.

"And last of all but not least, I'm Pepper Clarrk!" Pepper began to make noises around the pet shop, banging on things. Chocolate cringed and covered her ears. Russell stopped pepper. "I Think that's enough." Pepper rolled her eyes and walked over to choclate. Chocolate stared at her. "You're... a skunk." "Well yeah." Pepper said, grinning. "I'm also a good comedian." "I've never really liked comedy." Pepper blinked. "Oh... uh... ok well... I'm also a real good..." "Yeah, well, moving on." Chocolate walked off, interupting and ignoring Pepper. pPepper stared at her, slightly a little hurt. Only Sunil noticed this.

"Wow!" Minka cheered. "I Wana go paint for her!" "I want to entertain her!" " I wanna dance for her!" "I wanna sing for her!" Minka, Penny, Vinnie, and Zoe all ran over to Chocolate and began to entertain her. Pepper tried her best not to spray her bad oder, which worked. She crawled over to the back of the pet chair and layed down. Sunil looked over at her sadly and worried. "Hey Russell," Sunil said, walking over to the uptight hedgehog. "Yeah?" "Don't you think Chocolate was a little... mean to Pepper?"

"What?" Russell said in disbelief. He began to giggle. "Haha! Sunil, She wasn't being mean. Pepper was being kinda loud and ridiculous. Besides, Chocolate was just being honest." Sunil looked at Chocolate, who was having fun with the other pets. He looked over at Pepper, who looked down at the ground sadly. Sunil sighed "I just have a bad feeling Russel." "Sunil," Russell said. "Just relax." Sunil looked down at the ground. "I'll try."

* * *

What's going on with Pepper? What's with Chocolate? Is Sunil right about Chocolate being mean? TBC!


	2. not what she seemed

We are back.

* * *

"Well, well." Zoe said. everyone, except Peper, crowded and sat around Chocolate. "It seems you have been to vafrious places." "Well," Chocolate said. "My fame is nothing compared to the fame at Lps." Everyone smiled. Sunil wasn't. He was looking over at Pepper.

The skunk was still mooping around. Sunil couldn't help but feel sorry for his poor wife. "Hey Pepper!" Sunil called over. Pepper looked. Everyone looked at her. "Why don't you come and sit over here and chat with us?" "Yeah Pepper!" Pepper smiled and walked over to them. She sat next to sunil and Russell.

"Yo!" Vinnie said. "Since Pepper's here, it's going smell real hot and spicy! Get it?" Everyone began to laugh. "Yeah!" Pepper said. "I just wanna, spice things up!" Everyone stopped laughing. chocolate glared at her. "Yoy know," She snapped. "It's not real funny when you say it." Pepper frowned and had her ears bent back. Sunil looked at Chocolate in disbelief.

Pepper's bad oder began to be realesed.

"UGH!" everyone exclaimed. "Pepper!" Russell scolded. "I Don't mean to be mean Pepper," Penny Ling said, holding her nose. "But could you come back when you're in a better mood?" "No probelm PL." Pepper said, having a fake smile. Chocolate glared at Pepper. "Have you ever heard of deodorant? Why don't you buy some perfume that doesn't smell like something died." Pepper looked at the ground and scurried off. Chocolate walked off to the lobby and Minka, Penny, Zoe, and Vinnie followed. Russell was about to follow too, until Sunil stopped him.

"Russell," Sunil exclaimed. "Did you just see how ruse Chocolate was being to Peper?!" "She was just being honest." "No Russell," Sunil growled. "She wasn't being honest. She was being rude." "Look Sunil," Russell said, now irritated. "Pepper is just having a bad day and she was upset. Chocolate was upset with her becase of her smell, I don't blame her, everyone gets upset with Pepper when she smells bad. So just chill would you?" Russell began to walke off. "AndI don't want to hear about this again. Or else there will be real problems."

Sunil sighed and looked over at Pepper. He walked over to her. "Pepper." She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Sweet heart." She said. "Whatcha doin?" "You did notice Chocolate was being mean, didn't you?" Pepper frowned and looked down. "Of course not," She said quickly. "She was just being honest. I mean I was being a killjoy back there." "I thought you were funny." "Then why weren't you laughing." Sunil just stared at her. Pepper sighed sadly. "it doesn't matter anyway." She said. "I'm just getting in her way." "Yo Sunil!" Sunil looked to see vinnie.

"Come on man! Chocolate's owner is ready to go." Sunil blinked and looked back over to Pepper. Pepper smiled. "You go see her go. I'll just mess things up." Sunil sighed. Vinnie suddenly grabbed his arm and ran off with him, leaving poor Pepper alone.

"Now I know you have wonderful talent." Jade said. "I just love your talent." "Thanks," Blythe said. Jade picked up Chocolate. "Jade?" Jade looked to see ms. Twombly. She smiled and put Chocolate down. "Ms Twimbly!" They hugged. "I havn't seen you in forever... and if you're here... than that means that..." Suddenly, Logan walked in. He was sipping a soda. "Logan!" Jade cheered.

Logan blinked. "Grammy," He said. "Who is this chick and how does she know my name?" "Why Logan," Ms Twombly said, smiling. "Don't you remember. I thought you would remember your childhood friend, Jade conners." As once as that name was said, Logan's eyes widen and he dropped his soda. He blushed and looked at Jade. "Jade!" He exclaimed. "I uh well uh um I-I-I um uh... um well..." He tripped. Jade blinked. "Are you ok?" She asked. Logan scrambled to get up. He blushed and grinned. "Jade," He said. "It uh... it's been a long time-I mean seriously! It's been like, I dunno years... not that I havn't missed you! I've thought about you aloot! ... that sounded creepy! I didn't think about you 24/7. it's not like I thought of you naked... OH GOD! that sounded so wrong! I mean I would never think about that because you're very pretty... I mean I don't think that in a romantic way! I think of it in a friendly way..."

"Oh," Zoe said to Vinnie. "Looks like someone has been reunited with a childhood crush." Everyone giggled. While everyone was busy, Chocolate smirked and sneaked off to the playroom, which was where Pepper was.

Pepper held onto her tail. Was she really being a nuisance to Chocolate? She seemed to really hate her... did she do something wrong?

"Hello, Peps." Pepper looked to see Chocolate smirking. Pepper began to have a bad feeling. "Uh... hey Chocolate." "So still havn't bought perfume that doesn'tmake you smell like trash... oh wait... that's just your regular scent." Pepper stared at her. "Uh.." "Is ms snorting hog so dumb that she's speechless?" Pepper stared at her in disbelief. Choclate wasn't acting like how she first came here. "I Don't snort that much." "Fat pig." "Hey!" Pepper exclaimed. "Stop it!" "What?" Chcolate asked, smirking. "I'm just being honest. Roadkill." Pepper looked away. Blinked to keep the tears away. "Stop!"

"Flthy slop!" Choclate laughed. "You should know that you're a pathetic excusefor a girl... that reminds me... I don' t even think you are a girl. I mean if you are, you sure are the ugliest girl I've ever seen." Pepper's oder became very strong. She was nearly about to cry. Chocolate grabbed her and glared right in her face. "You tell anyone about this, and I'll pound your face and make it even uglier. Understand?" Pepper quickly noded. Chocolate walked over to Pepper's wooden arrow head... and broke it in half. Pepper gasped. Tears welled up in her rose eyes.

the pets all ran in the play room. They all noticed that she was really upset. Sunil ran over to her and held her. "What happened?" Minka asked. " I dunno!" Chocolate exclaimed. "We were playing, but then Pepper broke her arrow." "That's too bad." Penny ling said sadly. "aw Pepper," Sunil coaxed, smiling at her. "It's alright if you broke one of your comedy props. We can always buy a new one." Pepper began to cry uncontrollably. She shoved Sunil off and ran into the fire hydrant. Everyone blinked.

"Jeez," Vinnie said. "It's just a prop." "Pepper must just be having a bad day." Everone walked out. While they did, Chocolate smirked and looked over at the fire hydrant. Sunil only noticed. She walked away with the other pets. Sunil blinked. Did Chocolate... well if she did... he was going to find out.

* * *

Oh my lord. Logan actually has a childchildhood crush. :D

What do you think of that Monica? :D you must be mind blown.

ANways, Chocolate is not as friendly as we thought she was. She was rude... with a capital C! D:

What shall happen next? TBC!


	3. things get physical

we are back! :D

Btw, spoiler aleart! omg! I am planning... to make... a littlest college 2. Ta da! :D

Enjoy.

* * *

Sunil couldn't sleep. It was just too hard. he couldn't stop thinking that Chocolate wasn't how she seems. It was just a feeling. He couldn't get rid of it. Sunil sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at his owners clock. 4:00 a.m. He neded sleep. But he couldn't get rid of the terrible feeling about Choclate and Pepper. "She is my wife," Sunil whispered to himself. "And I have to protect her no matter what. and I will protect her no matter the cost." He covored up and layed his head down on his pillow. Tommorow, he won't leave Pepper's side.

Tommorow

Evryone was chatting with Chocolate. The raccoon smiled and greeeted everyone. Sunil still had a bad feeling. "Hey there, Sunny Sunday." Chocolate said cheerfully. Sunil put on a fake smile. "Hey Chocolate." He said. "Um... do you think we should greet Pepper when she comes?" "Don't worry," Chcolate said. "I'll give her a brilliant greeting." She began to giggle. Sunil sneered at her in his mind. He wasn't being fooled.

The door opened and Logan and Jade came in. Jade was carrying Pepper. Logan had a shirt on... omg! He smiled dreamily at jade as she talked. "I Mean, that's the thing." She said. "too much fashion means a terrible passion." "Yeah." Logan said dreamily. He suddenly tripped over a pet beanbag. Jade gasped and gently put down Pepper. "Logan! are you ok?" Logan quickly got up and acted all cool. "Yeah," He said quickly. "I'm fine."

Chocolate glared at Pepper. Pepper slightly whimpered and scurried over to Sunil. Sunil held her paw tight.

after Jade and Logan left to go get ice cream, Chocolate got out a box. She opened it and it was filled with pet clothes with the pets heritage. "Here we go!" She said. "For Russell." She took out a nice tuxedo suit. Russell smiled. "Thanks!" "and for Minka." She took out a Brazilian carnival sparkling yellow female suit. Minka gasped. "|Shiney!"

Chocolate then took out a brooklen new jersey suit and hat that the rebels wear. Vinnie smiled. "Wow!" He ssaid. "Thanks!" She then took a out a chinese bride dress, umbrella, and make up. Penny gasped and smiled. "Oh, thank you!" Chocolate then took out a lovely pink dress with lillys. "This is for you Zoe." "Zoe grinned. "It's so divine!" Chocolate then took out a male, indian warrior suit. "I Thought this one would match you most Sunil." Sunil smiled. "It's very nice." Pepper slightly smiled. "what about me?" Chocolate then had a "sad" look. "Sorry Pepper," She said. "Jade didn't have time to make one for you. I don't think a pretty suit would make such a diffrence about your true self any way." Pepper sighed. "No problem." She said.

"Don't worry Pepper," Sunil quickly said. Chocolate and Pepper looked at him. Sunil held her paw. "We can ask Blythe to make you one." They began to walk towards the dumbwaiter. Chocolate quickly got in front of them and stopped them. "But I heard Blythe didn't have time to make a dress." "It doesn't have to be a dress." Sunil said. "Yeah," Chocolate said. "If Pepper needs anything it should be a monkey suit." Chocolate whispered quietly so nnone could hear, but Pepper heard. And so did sunil.

Pepper looked away shamefully. Sunil slightly cluched his fist. "Don't worry about it Pepper," He said. "You look great just the way you are." Pepper smiled and they walked off. Chocolate growled under her breath.

Chocolate ran into the dumbwaiter and went into Blythe's room.

"So there isn't anything going on?" "No." Sunil was trying to see if Chocolate was being a bully to Pepper. She wouldn't tell him anything. "Sunil, I just havn't been having a good time around Chocolate." She said. "there isn't anything wrong." "I am your husband." Sunil said. "I will protect you at any cost." "sunil just stop!" Pepper looked away. Sunil took her paws into her his and looked her right in the eye.

"Pepper," He said gently, but firmly. "Listen to me. Look at me. Look at me." She slowly looked up at him. Tears were forming in her eyes. "You are my wife, and I am your husband. We are married and we both love each have shared things. Shown sides of each other that no one has ever seen before. We have children. We have even made love to each other. We vowed to always stick together and to never keep secrets from each other. You can tell me anything. Whatever is hurting you, I want to know. Tell me everything and I will fix it, even if it puts my life in danger. tell me if Chocolate is hurting you."

Pepper was slightly crying, but she wasn't spraying her oder. "Sunil... I... I..." "Hey guys!"

Everyone looked to see Blythe. She had just come back from school. "Hi Blythe!" "I see Chocolate has been having a good time here." "Yeah, Blythe!" Vinnie said. "Chocolate is so nice! She knows everything about everything. She's cool. "Sh's fashionable." "She's neat." "She's artistic!" "And she's very friendly."

"Aww," Blythe said. "Chocolate, you are just a party perfectionist." Chocolate smiled. "Don't mention it." She said. Blythe walked over to the dumbwaiter and pulled herself up. Chocolate slightly smirked. suddenly, there was a scream.

the pets all got in the dumbwaiter and Penny Ling and Sunil helped pull them up to Blythe's room. When they opened the door, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Blythe's fashion equimpment was a mess! Fashion suplies broken. Fabric ripped to shreds. Everything ruiened. "Blythe!" Russell said as the pets ran up to her. "Are you ok?" Blythe was speechless. "Who could of done this!" "Guys!" Chocolate said. "Look!" There were strange paw prints on the fabric. More like... a skunk's. Everyone looked at Pepper. She blinked. "What?" "Pepper," Russel said. "Can you put your paw on the print." Pepper did. A perfect match. Everyone gasped.

"So that's where Pepper was!" Zoe exclaimed. "Wha? You think I did this?" "Well you were missing!" "And so was I!" Sunil said firmly, getting in between Russell and Pepper. "And Chocolate was..." "Sunil enough with the Chocolate is being rude to Pepper nonsense!" Russell shouted. "Pepper did this and we have proof! Her paw matches the print! There is a terrible smell in the air! It was Pepper!" "But if you would just listen..." "Pepper," Everyone looked at Blythe, who was crying. "How could you do this?" Pepper was spechless. She looked at all her friends, who were glaring at her. "But Blythe I..." "I think we've had enough of you." Zoe said.

"Pepper!" Russell yelled. "Go to the pet shop, and we will have a discussion." "But I... I..." "GO!"Everyone, except Sunil, shouted. Pepper looked down on the ground and went into the dumbwaiter and went back down to the pet shop.

Chocolate shook her head. "I'll have a talk with her." She listed up the dumbwaiter, Peppe wasn't In there anymore of course, and went down. She opened the door to see Pepper. "Hello troublemaker." She said. She hopped out and grabbed pepper. Pepper whimpered. "Why are you doing this to me?" "Because a useless hog like you needs to know your place." Pepper began to cry. "Shut up, crybaby." That was when it happend. Chocolate punched Pepper in the arm. Pepper whimpered and held onto it.

Jade and Logan came in. "Aww,"Jade said. "Chocolate must think Pepper is fun!" Logan noticed Pepper crying. "Uh..." He slightly said. He kneeled down to Pepper. "Hey Pep, are you..." "Just go." Peppeer whispered, still crying. Logan blinked. The pets came down the dumbwaiter as Jade began to leave. Chocolate smirked at Pepper as she left. Sunil only noticed that.

"Don't give us any of those crocidile tears!" Zoe snapped. "Yeah!" Penny said. "You should be ashamed for what you done!" "You deserve to cry!" Sunil looked down at Pepper's arm and saw a bruise. "Guys look!" He showed her arm. "She got punched!" Russell shook his head, irritated. "Sunil," He snapped. "Stop feeling sorry for Pepper. She did something wrong and..." "Russell!" Sunil said. "Chocolate had punched her." "Sunil just shut it!" Russell shouted. "Chocolate Iis nice. Pepper was just being clumsy. You need to understand that she has to learn. Now Pepper, go to the fire hydrant and think of what you've done!" Pepper ran off.

"Hmph." Minka said. "Serves her right."

Sunil stared off after Pepper. Now he was going to fight a battle that he will have to win. Because he was going to prove that Chocolate was a bad pet.

"Hello!" Logan snapped. "I'm still here!" "Shut up." Sunil said, and he walked off.

* * *

now things are becoming physical! Will Sunil find out what Chcolate has been doing? Find out on TBC!


	4. found and threatened

We are back! will Sunil have his proof? what will happen? Find out right flippen now! Cause things are about to get badass!

* * *

Nobody went over to where Pepper was. Everyone, except Sunil of course, just watched tv. "Here comes the best part!" Vinnie cheered. The guy on the tv punched the bad guy in the face! Everyone cheered. "Well, I think it's violent." Penny ling said. "Yeah," Vinnie quickly said. "It is so violent. Un exceptable, why are we even watching this?" He changed the channel to a child's show. Everyone groaned. "Scilence!" Vinnie said. "The penny has spoken." Sunil rolled his eyes.

The door opened and Everyone looked to see who it was. Logan... omg... nobody could believe it. Logan, was wearing a fancy tuxido! Oh my g! And he had his hair combed... and he shaved. My god man! he shaved! Jade wore a blue dress with purple glitter on it. She also had her hair in a bun. She placed Chocolate down.. Logan smiled smugly at the pets, who had their mouths wide open. Jade walked out the door. Logan smirked at the pets. "Se you guys after my... date." He walked off.

"Hey guys!" Chocolate said cheerfully. "Hey!" Everyone said, snapping out of their shock. "Has anyone seen Pepper?" Russell shrugged. "She hasn't come yet." "Or maybe she pretended to get sick so she wouldn't face her problems." Zoe said coldly. Chocolate shrugged. "I Gotta use the pets litter box." She walked off. Sunil scurried quietly after her. Chocolate was waiting by the door. She wasn't using the bathroom. Was she... waiting for Pepper?

The door opened and Lilly skipped in. She opened Pepper's crate. "Hi miss t, byy mis t." Lilly then ran out the door. She seemed to be in a rush. Probaly because she was going to universal studios.

Pepper shyly crept out of her crate. Chocolate stepped on her tail... on purpouse! Pepper cringed and looked at Chocolate. Chocolate smirked. "Opps." She said sarcastically. "Looks like I stepped on the little piggy's tail." Pepper scurried back into her crate. Chocolate tried to pull her out, grabbing her arm in a violent matter. "What's wrong?" She said. "The pathetic excuse for a girl is too shy to show her ugliness?" "Hey!" Chocolate looked to see Sunil. The mongoose glared at her. "Leave her alone!"

Chocolate was in shock. Someone had finally caught her. She tried to look innocent. "I'm trying to get her out, but she..." "I saw the whole thing!" Sunil snapped. "I knew something wasn't right about you. You did bully Pepper didn't you? You broke her prop, you gave her a bruise, and you accused her of destroying Blythe's fashion equipment! It was all you!" Chocolate tried to say somethingl but she finally knew it was no use in acting anymore. She gave Sunil a glare... a glare in which he never seen her give anyone before." "Yeah," She said cruelly. "I did that stuff to her. All of it. Idiots like her need eto know their place."

"Well you won't do this to her anymore." Sunil said. "Because when I tell Blythe and the others what you've been doing they're gonna..." "They're gonna do what?" Chocolate chalenged, getting into Sunil's face.

"They won't believe you. They didn't before, so why should they now?" "Blythe would be believe me." Chocolate smirked. "I Don't think so." Chocolate said. She took out her claws and put one near her arm. "I can hurt myself just like that with no problem what so ever. And I can go to my owner. She trusts me no matter what. And if she sees that one of you idiots hurt me, she will never come back again. Littlest pet shop will go out of business. Blythe will never fufill her dream. And Logan. Poor Logan. Poor poor Logan will never see Jade again. She'll hate him because she'll hate his grandma. She will never love him. You don't want that to happene do you? Not when his life is finally coming together."

Sunil couldn't move. He couldn't speak. Chocolate had this planned out. She was going to hurt Pepper or else she'll destroy everything. There was nothing he could do.

"So don't get funny ideas you blue rat!" Chocolate snapped. "Cause I have money. And power. You don't want to get in my way. You really don't." Chocolate walked off, but she slammed Pepper's crate close and pushed Sunil down before she left. She left laughing.

Sunil growled under his breath. This wasn't the end. He was going to prove what Chocolate was doing, even if it killed him.

* * *

Holly crap. Chocolate is a b*tch!


	5. Everything is ruined

We are back! what shall happen? find out now!

* * *

Pepper and Sunil sat back in the lobby, Sunil relived and shocked. He was relieved that he had found out who was hurting his wife, but he was also shocked at how cruel, powerful, and heartless Chocolate really was. She was a monster. She had power, money, and she was gonna use Logan's love for a weapon. Sunil didn't know what to do.

"I wanted to tell you." Sunil looked over at Pepper, who was crying. "I... I tried to tell you, but no one would ever believe me. Who would when Chocolate knew just what to do and say?" Sunil crawled over to her and gently rocked her in his arms. "It'll be ok." He coaxed. "It's gonna be fine." "What are we gonna do?" Pepper asked. Sunil shook his head sighed. "I don't know." He said. "I Truely don't. If I could get russell to believe me he would think of a plan, but for now, Russell and everyone else doesn't believe anything we say." Pepper began to cry again. Sunil felt his heart break.

"Yo Sunil!" They both looked to see Vinnie. He blinked. "Where did you go? I was looking all over for you." "Not now Vinnie." Sunil muttered. Vinnie blinked, soon becoming worried. "Dude," He said, looking at how Sunil and Pepper looked so devastated. "You guys alright?" Sunil shook his head. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Vinnie blinked, having kind of a feeling that it had something to do with Chocolate. "You guys, wanna go to Blythe's room?" Peper shrugged. "Why not?" They got up and folowed Vinnie to the dumb waiter. Chocolate walked in front of Sunil. He began to walk again, but soon tripped over Chocolate's tail. Vinnie slightly thought he saw Chocolate hit him in the face as he fell. She didn't even say sorry. She walked off.

Vinnie blinked. "Hey, uh Chocolate," Vinnie said. Chocolate looked at him with a friendly smile. "Yeah?" She asked. "You just tripped Sunil." "Oh," Chocolate kneeled down to Sunil and grabbed his arm tightly, causing a bruise to be on his arm. "Sorry." She said dully and walked offf. Vinnie blinked.

"What's her problem?" He asked, confused. Sunil shook his head. "Nothing." He said. He got up and climbed into the dumbwaiter. Vinnie blinked but he also climbed in also. Peper climbed in. Vinnie began to grab the rope. "Don't." Vinnie looked at Pepper. She hopped out. "I'm gonna stay here." "Pepper," Sunil said firmly. "I'm not leaving you alone here." "It's fine," Pepper said, putting on a fake smile. "I'm gonna be fine. Reall..." "Hey Pepper!" She looked to see Chocolate. The racoon smiled. "I gotta show ya something." Pepper shook her head. "No." She said. "I just wanna watch tv."

Pepper was about to leave... until Chocolate stepped on her tail. Vinnie blinked. Chocolate went right up in Pepper's face, but she was still smiling cheerfully. "c'mon." She said. It'll be fun!" Pepper shook her head. "I can't!" "Just come on." "But..." "JUST COME ON CLARK!"

Everyone stared at Chocolate in shock. She had never had such a terrible outburst. Chocolate took a deep breath and calmed down. She smiled cheerfully again. "Let's go!" She grabbed her arm and pulled her into the fire hydrant. Everyone was still in shock, but Russell, Zoe, Minka, and Penny just shrugged it off. Vinnie looked at Sunil, who was looking at him solemnly. "come with me." Sunil said and hopped out of the dumbwaiter. Vinie followed.

Sunil and Vinnie walked over to the fire hydrant. Vinnie could hear Chocolate. .Except... she sounded cruel. they stopped and Vinnie could hear clearly. "Now give me money!" "But i don't have any!" Pepper suddenly cried out in pain. Vinnie quietly crawled up to the entrance of the fire hydrant and couldn't believe his eyes. Chocolate was kicking Peper. The skunk was crying. "Give me money!" Chocolate shouted. "I don't have any!" Pepper cried. "Hey Chocolate!"

Chocolate quickly stopped and saw Vinnie walk up in the hydrant. He acted like he didn't see. anything. "Can I talk to Pepper?" Chocolate smiled. "Sure." Vinnie quickly helped Pepper up and ran out of the hydrant. Vinnie helped Pepper sit down and Sunil held her tight. "I saw everything." Vinnie said. "I didn't know... I'm so sorry... but..." He took out a camera. Sunil and Pepper blinked. Vinnie smiled and showed the video that he took. "I got proof." Pepper began to cry again. She hugged Vinnie.

"Hey guys!" Everyone looked at Vinnie. He held a camera in his hands. "Take a look at this."

After the video

Everyone was speechless. Chocolate wasn't the kind of person they thought she was. "this makes perfect sense!" Zoe said. "Remember Tangier Russell?" Russell nodded. "I can't believe I didn't see this before... I'm sorry Pepper." Peppe smiled. "Don't be a softy." she gently said and gently punched his arm.

"Hey everybody." Chocolate sad cheerfully. Everyone glared at her. She blinked. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I think you should take a look at this." Russel showed her the video. Chocolate was in shock. Everyone glared at her. Chocolate glared back at them. "What are you going to do to stop me?" She challenged. "I can hurt myself with no problem..." "Then do it." Sunil challenged.

Chocolate glared at him. She put her claws near her arm, but she hesitated. She tried to claw herself, but she stopped. "You weren't really going to hurt yourself were you?" Sunil shouted. Chocolate whimpered. It was over.

"And that's why..." Someone gasped. Everyone looked to see Jade and Logan. Jade quickly got the wrong idea. She quickly picked up chocolate and hugged her. "Oh my goodness, are you ok my poor baby?" Chocolate whimpered. She smirked at the pets. "These creatures of this. daycare are monsters! Did you know about this?" She asked Logan, glaring at him. Logan shook his head. "No!" He said quickly. "They're usually good pets and..." "I can't take this!" Jade walked out. "Wait!" Logan called out.

Jade ignored him. She glared at Ms Twombly. "Those pets are vicious beasts!" She shouted. "They tried to hurt my poor Chocolate." Ms. Twombly blinked. "But the pets are very nice..." "I won't have it! For now on, Blythe style will not succseed and nither will Littlest pet shop. my new magazine will make sure of it. now good day." She began to walk out the door, but Logan stopped her.

"Jade, please..." "And that goes for you!" Jade snapped. "I thought you had everything under control. I was wrong. I thought you and your family were nice and responsible. I was wrong. I was wrong about everything. I hate you! I never want to see your face again!" She pushed him aside and stormed off.

Logan stared out the door. Everyone was scilent. "What have I done?" Vinnie whimpered. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Logan picked up the pets and stormed into the playroom. He placed them down and glared at them. "WHAT DID YOU SEVEN IDIOTS DO TO MAKE HER LEAVE?! THAT WAS YOUR PLAN WASN'T IT?! I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU GUYS ACTUALLY WERE MY FRIENDS!" "Logan..." "DON'T!" He shouted. "JUST DON'T! MY LIFE IS RUIEND AND OF COURSE, NO BODY EVEN CARES!" "Logan... please..." "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He stormed off.

Pepper's bad smell came on. She hid in her tail. "I ruiened everything." She cried.

* * *

Oh my god. Everything has just fallen apart. What will the pets do? Will they stop jade from destroying lps business? Will Logan ever be the same? Will Chocolate be stopped? tbc!


End file.
